


weekends are always special when i am with you

by telnajaem



Series: JenJaem's Adventure! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Just fluff no angst - Freeform, Little Space, M/M, Ponyo, jeno is hot, just jeno spoiling his baby, little nana, soft jeno, upset nana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telnajaem/pseuds/telnajaem
Summary: weekends are jaemin's favorite because his daddy always spoil him with love.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: JenJaem's Adventure! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	weekends are always special when i am with you

The calming sound of the rain hitting the window sill made the younger stirred in his sleep. He adjusted the blanket right below his chin and snuggled closer in his chest. 

A gentle whine came out when he noticed the pair of arms around his waist was gone. He started calling out his name, desperate for warmth. 

“Daddy” his voice is raspy from his sleep. After five seconds of no response, his lips started to wobble. Gentle sobs resonated in the calming room. 

He started crying, he grabbed his plushie and cuddled onto it with his legs curled. 

“Hey, why are you crying?” the man barged inside the room. He made his way in their bed and cradled the pink haired boy in his arms. He sat on his lap and buried his face on his chest.

He kissed his forehead and combed his hair with his fingers. His other hand is supporting the younger’s back. 

“Nana want milk” Jaemin started sucking on his thumb, and Jeno carefully removed his thumb out of his mouth which made Jaemin whine loudly and started jumping up and down on his lap. He took out the younger’s pacifier from the cabinet and gave it to jaemin.

“Thank you, daddy” he giggled before sucking his pacifier and making himself comfortable on his daddy’s chest.

“Pancakes, hm?” Jeno asks, voice slightly muffled because of Jaemin’s hair.

Jaemin gasped exaggeratedly before nodding his head in a fast motion. Jeno chuckles before giving his boyfriend a peck in his lips. “Wait for daddy, okay?” a soft ‘okay’ was jaemin’s response. 

Jaemin just stares at the black screen of their tv while nibbling his paci. After a minute of staring his eyelids got heavy.

❀ 

A humming voice woke the younger up and the aroma of maple syrup replenishes the room. Jaemin rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws, his pacifier still in his mouth. Jeno helped his baby adjust so he can lean his back on their bed’s headboard.

“Pancakes” Jaemin mumbled while making grabby hands. 

“Not yet, princess.” Jeno then carried his little in a bridal style and proceeded to their bathroom. He placed the younger beside the sink and prepared his toothbrush.

“Want daddy to do it?” Jaemin nodded, his pacifier was taken out and a pout broke out from his lips. Jeno carried him in his left arm, his butt seated on the older’s forearm. Jeno placed his hand under the running water before giving it a few shake then running it in Jaemin’s disheveled hair.

His forehead is exposed and his eyes still slightly close. Jeno giggled at the sight before pecking his right cheek. 

Jaemin opened his mouth when Jeno handed him his pink toothbrush. He stayed still for five seconds before giving his daddy a stare. “Daddy spoils you too much, princess” Jeno said before helping his baby brush his teeth.

After he brushed the younger’s lips, he slowly bent down to wash the younger’s face. Jaemin squirmed in his arms which made him to almost fall.

Jeno smacked his thighs lightly and Jaemin gave him his puppy eyes with his pout. Jeno’s surprised eyes turned into worried one. “No, no princess, stop crying, daddy doesn't mean it” Jaemin shifted and wrapped his legs in his daddy’s waist. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

After a minute of no response, Jeno sighed before leaving the bathroom. He placed him back in their bed before arranging their food in the mini table. 

“Daddy milk” Jeno handed him his bottled milk. He started cutting the pancake into tiny pieces before feeding the younger. He did the airplane trick with a hilarious sound. 

Jaemin giggled before opening his mouth widely. 

Eating breakfast in bed with your baby is one of the things Jeno couldn't get tired of.

❀

After breakfast, Jeno washes the dishes while Jaemin is playing with his doll house in their living room. He joined the younger when he finished cleaning the kitchen. He carried him and brought him back to their room.

The younger one made himself comfortable before snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Jeno opened his netflix account on their tv before asking the younger, “what do you want to watch?” 

Jaemin hummed before answering, “po-ponyo!”

Jeno played the film and Jaemin started clapping enthusiastically.

When ponyo got caught, Jaemin started screaming. Jeno joined him, tackling him in his arms before tickling him.  
Jaemin’s giggles sound melodious, his hair messy, eyes closed, teeth showing from laughing too much. Jeno couldn't help himself and kissed the younger. It was passionate, full of love and adoration, no lust just pure love.

Jaemin returned the kiss, jeno pulled out to give jaemin some air to breathe. He smiled before pecking his lips and going back to his position.

Jaemin rested his head on his daddy’s chest before draping his arms on jeno’s waist.

❀

Jaemin fell asleep when the movie was about to finish. It was still raining when Jeno saw the time.

It’s lunch time. Jaemin needs to eat lunch so he can take his medicine. Jeno carefully moved jaemin’s head on one of the pillows and he replaced his waist with a bolster. 

Jeno prepared his favorite meal, spaghetti and meatballs. After an hour of cooking, he set the table and went up to get his sleeping baby.

“Hey” Jeno brushes aside his bangs and caresses his forehead. Jaemin’s eyes flutter open before cracking a grin. He made grabby hands and jeno carried him with his legs in the older’s waist.

Jeno let Jaemin feed him. His tongue sticking out and trying to perfectly swirl the fork in the pasta. 

Jeno chuckled before feeding the younger. He gave up and let his daddy do it. 

“What do you want to do later?” Jeno asked when Jaemin finished munching.

“Play, cuddle, sleep” Jaemin replied nonchalantly, “you’re always sleeping” Jeno handed Jaemin his sippy cup. The younger letting out a loud burp. “Thank you, daddy” Jaemin grinned before stretching his arms cutely. 

“Go up, wait for daddy upstairs” Jeno kissed his forehead and helped him to get up from his chair. “No running, just walk. Be careful on the stairs, okay?” Jeno warned when Jaemin almost ran. Jaemin nodded, he is a good princess.

Jeno left their dirty dishes in the dishwasher, he snatched a few chocolate bars and filled Jaemin's sippy cup with water.

Jeno saw Jaemin sitting at their bed with his plushies spread out. Different sounds coming out from the younger’s lips. Jeno checked the time, it was 1:00 PM. he thought about the presentation he will perform on monday.

He opened his laptop and started typing, his glasses are on the tip of his nose and little Nana swore that he likes this side of his daddy more. He wants to play with his daddy, its saturday and it's supposed to be their day.

He wants his attention, instead of bothering him, he just sulked in the corner with his snowball plushie. His back is facing Jeno, he reached for the comforter and draped it on top of his head. 

He sighed loudly, he peeked over the blanket and was upset when Jeno did not spare him a glance. He’s just typing furiously and eyes focused on the screen.

“Hey,” Jaemin started, not satisfied with the lack of attention. 

“Hey Jeno!” this time, jeno gave him a glance. He quirked his eyebrows before asking, “what did you say?” 

Jaemin shook his head, his fluffy pink hair slightly bouncing. “I’m playing” Jaemin showed him his plushie. 

“You said something, i heard you” jaemin’s eyes widened before shaking his head again. 

“Daddy will get snowball” Jeno stood up and marched to their bed. Jaemin protectively held his plushie in his chest before covering his body with his blanket.

“Daddy’s working, be a good princess and behave” Jeno lifted the cover and kissed his forehead. Jaemin just pouted and ignored the ugly feeling rising in his chest.

❀

When Jeno finished his task, it was already 3:00 in the afternoon. He closed his laptop and joined the younger in their bed. He pampered Jaemin’s nape with small kisses. 

Jaemin didn't move, which is a strange thing. 

He is ignoring him. He always does this when he’s upset. Jeno chuckled before attacking him with much more kisses. “You're ignoring me now, huh” 

“Nana angwy” jeno cooed and cuddled him closer. 

“Daddy is done, you have all my time now” with that, Jaemin returned the hugs and kisses his boyfriend gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi how was it? hhh
> 
> interact with me! my cc and twt acc is @jaeminbelle <3
> 
> thank u for reading ily <3


End file.
